DS teams
Dragonstorm Reconnaisance Teams, known colloquially as DS Teams, were teams of elite Dragonstorm commandos sent on missions from Lab 101 during its time in the forest from July to September 2009. There are nine known teams: *'DS-1': Commander Amphinomus, Camilla, Protesilaus, Achates, Hippolytes, Dolon, Hippolytes *'DS-2': Commander Ajax, Pygmailon, Narcissus, Cebriones, Achilles, Mnestheus, Aeneas. Achates was later promoted to DS-2 commander. *'DS-3':No named members. *'DS-4':Commander Turnus, other unnamed members. *'DS-5':No named members. *'DS-6':No named members. *'DS-7':No named members. *'DS-8':No named members. *'DS-9':No named members. All the members of DS-1 except Achates were killed by James' team in September 2009. Before that, their accomplishments included stealing the solar panel array of Zzyzx Desert Studies Center and investigating the problems at SORA Gas & Electric. (Nietzsche's Soldiers 2) After several teammates were wounded during the SORA mission, Camilla and Achates traveled to the Culeston General Hospital to get supplies. Hippolytes had been killed at SORA, and was replaced by the new Hippolytes, whose codename was changed as a mark of respect for the original. DS-2 had at least one known casulty during the battle at Lab 101, Pygmalion. After that, Achates replaced him as team hacker and took command, as Ajax was promoted to overseer of all DS teams. Cebriones was killed during the evacuation of Idaho Prison Base and Achates replaced him with Aeneas. DS-2's accomplishments include rescuing Dr. Ian Branston from his initial capture during the battle at Lab 101, and surviving the Idaho Prison Base's destruction, because they were guarding the entrance at the time. Achilles was killed by Achates at New Peenemunde Harbor when the former revealed he knew the latter's true identity. DS-3 lost less than half of their members during the battle at Lab 101. DS-3 helped rescue Dr. Branston during his initial capture at Lab 101. (Disruptive Selection) DS-4 was completely killed at SORA Gas & Electric prior to DS-1's arrival. (Nietzsche's Soldiers 2) They weren't mentioned after that, so it's possible the team was not replaced. DS-5 lost more than half of their men during the battle at Lab 101. DS-5 helped rescue Dr. Branston during his initial capture at Lab 101. Afterwards, the surviving members were combined with DS-9. DS-6 lost more than half of their men during the battle at Lab 101. Afterwards, the surviving members were combined with DS-8. DS-7 was completely killed during the battle at Lab 101. DS-8 lost less than half of their men during the battle at Lab 101. Afterwards, the surviving members were combined with DS-6. DS-9 lost less than half of their men during the battle at Lab 101. Afterwards, the surviving members were combined with DS-5. All surviving teams except DS-2 were killed during the destruction of the Idaho Prison Base. (Disruptive Selection) Currently, four members of DS-2 (Achates, Aeneas, Narcissus, and Mnestheus) are still alive. It's possible Camilla is alive, since she was replaced with an unknown male teammate before the battle with James' team. Ranking DS teams seemed to be hierarchial in rank; i.e, DS-1 ranks DS-2. The commander of a DS team was equal in rank to a nomal member of the next team up. (Disruptive Selection) Scientists in DS teams ranked above other members unless the commander decided otherwise. (Nietzsche's Soldiers 2) All DS teams report to an single individual, the Chief DS Organizer, who assigns missions, locates new teammates to replace fallen ones, and, in a combat situation, can order DS teams around. Dr. Ian Branston was the original Chief Organizer. With his capture and death after the battle at Lab 101, Rucker Jamesson was promoted from leader of DS-2 to Chief Organizer. With his death during the destruction of Idaho Prison Base, Dr. Rudyard Shelton became the new Chief Organizer. (Disruptive Selection) See also Terror Squad, Alpha squad, Beta Squad, Gamma squad, Delta Squad Category:Teams Category:Dragonstorm personnel